The present invention relates to a technology of automatically collecting information of an ID tag.
A radio frequency-identification (RFID) system is known in which an ID tag containing information regarding an article is attached to the article, and the information is obtained wirelessly from the ID tag to carry out management. In such an RFID system, information in the ID tag can be obtained even from a remote position by a sensor such as a tag reader. As a technology which uses this characteristic, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-320074 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technology which uses a mobile robot in which a tag reader is installed, and collects information of an ID tag and a position of the ID tag, from which the information has been obtained, by using the tag reader, which has narrow directionality, and changing radio wave intensity, thereby collecting position information of an article to which the ID tag is attached.